The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the hybrid tea class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed variety with pollen from the variety Spellbinder, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,571.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety of the hybrid tea class with flowers having the photosensitive pigment of Spellbinder along with a yellow pigment. This objective was substantially achieved along with other desirable improvements as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics which are outstanding in this new variety and distinguish it from its parents as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. An upright, vigorous, freely blooming plant.
2. A flower color which in a freshly opening bud shows petals of Chrome Yellow, changing quickly, upon exposure to sunlight, to a color near Geranium Lake and darkening with age.
3. Flower form holds well until petals drop. Outer rows of petals remain perpendicular to stem.
4. A very slight fragrance.
Asexual reproduction of this new cultivar by budding as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and trasmitted through succeeding propagations.